Nur Eine
by shinyshine13
Summary: Vancha March pays a certian red haired vampire a visit at the Cirque. Slash M/M. Vancha/Larten. Hibernius/Larten implied. Rated M for a reason.


It was sunset, just about time for the show to start. Everything was still in the outskirts of a nearby city but for the occasional car passing by and gentle blow of the chilly fall breeze. A small camp was set down between two hills as if it were sitting in a bowl rimmed with a thin wood to keep it hidden. The camp seemed abandoned, not a soul was in sight nor a sound heard. The area was as still and dead as the surrounding countryside. A tall man with dark hair and a small goatee stepped out of one of the carts, straightening his pinstriped suit over his shoulders by tugging at the lapels. He sighed and looked up at the trees to his left. "What could you possibly want this time?" The tall man whispered to himself. Suddenly, something came barreling out of the bordering forest and speeding down the hill, kicking up the leaves as it made its way to the numerous tents and caravans. The dark man watched the blur as it slowed down and the shape of a man slowly took form, colour seeming to catch up with him as the man slowed to a jog. "Hibernius!" The man exclaimed as he walked towards the tall man, running his fingers through his green, wind blown hair, plucking out a leaf that caught between his fingers. "How is everything here, mate?"  
"That is 'Mr Tall' to you, sir." He huffed and placed the red top hat he had in his hands on his head. "And everything was just fine until you showed up." Hibernius adjusted his gloves on his hands and fastened his cufflinks, turning them so the silver buttons were facing the correct way.  
"Oh come on. Don't be like that, Hibernius." Vancha shook his shoulders to fix the purple fur tunic that had become slightly lopsided during his run. "I thought we were friends."  
"We were acquaintances until you blocked up my sink with mats of dirt from your hair, stunk up my sofa and littered my beloved cart with gobs of sickly green mucus." Mr Tall said with an icy tone, turning his back to the green haired man. "I have never met a more disgusting vampire."  
"Vampire Prince, thanks much." The vampire corrected him.  
"It does not matter, Mr March. What matters is that you have lost any and all respect from me." He brushed off the front of his suit and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"You serious?" Mr Tall remained silent as he began to walk away, scuffing his heels along the ground with each step. "Oh come on!" The Prince walked quickly to catch up to the much taller man. "I said I was sorry."  
"Tu mens comme un tapis," Hibernius muttered. Vancha stopped dead in his tracks and cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. Mr Tall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with two gloved fingers. "You like like a rug, Vancha."  
"I do not!"  
"You never once apologized to me and you just said you did. Therefore, you lied." The taller man stopped and spun around to face the other man. "Now, if you would be so kind to leave to prevent further issues between you and I."  
"I can't leave," Vancha said, scratching under his arms and sniffing the fingers. "I need something."  
Mr Tall gagged, "and what would that be, pray tell?" "I need a ticket," Vancha said, clapping his hands together. "Or you could just give me a seat without one."  
Hibernius quirked an eyebrow at the shorter man. "Why do you desire a seat to my show?"  
"I need to see someone."  
Mr Tall's face fell immediately and he glared at the vampire. "Absolutely not." He shook his head and spun on a heel, walking away briskly. "Please, Hibernius! Just one show and I'll be out of your hair!" "No," he answered flatly.  
"Bitte!" The Vampire Prince threw himself in front of the giant and held his arms out in a barricade.  
"No, Vancha." Hibernius moved to go around him.  
"Nur eine! Please just one show, mate. I swear I'll get out after that." Vancha planted his hands against Mr Tall's chest and stopped him from walking away.  
"Why is it so dire for you to see this one person? Why are you so desperate to see them? Hm?" The dark haired man batted away Vancha's hands and brushed off his suit again, frowning at the dirt the man had planted on his fresh suit. Vancha looked at his filthy palms and rubbed them against his equally filthy trousers. "Just because I feel like seeing him is all."  
"'Him'?"  
"Who?"  
"You said 'him' implying that the one you wish to meet with is male."  
"Did not." Vancha crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Stop playing games with me March." Hibernius moved to push past the vampire again but the man leaped in front of his exit route. "I'm not playing games, Hibernius. I'm just saying that you simply misunderstood what I previously stated."  
"Ooo. A few big words in there. You want to take a small breather? I am sure that took a lot of work to come up with." The taller man said, flashing a small smile.  
"Stiff's got funnies." Vancha said sarcastically, laughing dryly. "So about the ticket?"  
"No."  
"Mein Gott! Just one, itty bitty, teeny tiny, peek at the show is all I'm asking, mate." Vancha clasped his hands together and placed the knuckles at his lips, assuming the begging position. "Please, Hibernius. I'll never ask you for anything ever again."  
"Tempting." Vancha stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes wide and watery. "Oh gods not the puppy dog pout." He covered his eyes with his hands and let out a loud grunt of frustration as Vancha started a small whimper. "Fine! I highly doubt you will not ask me for anything ever again but for the sake of ending the pouting you may have a seat up in a balcony." Vancha's face lit up and a broad smile spread across his previously pouting face. "But remain out of sight. I do not want my audience being scared off by some smelly vampire."  
Vancha lifted up an arm and sniffed. "I'm not that bad."  
Hibernius stared at him, "You are absolutely disgusting. Just stay up in the balcony would you?"  
"Ja, not a problem. Thanks Hibernius. You're a real pal you know." He slapped the taller man on the back and beamed up at him. Hibernius coughed awkwardly and pulled on the back hem of his coat to straighten it out.  
"When the show is over you leave, understand?" Vancha nodded his head. Hibernius ducked down to whisper in the vampire's ear. "Don't do anything stupid, aye?"  
"Me? Do anything stupid? Come on, Hibernius. You know me better than that."  
"Unfortunately I do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of a thick liquid. "Here. Put that on your sunburn. It looks horrendous."  
"It doesn't hurt that bad." He pressed his hand to the reddened flesh and lifted it up, laughing at the hand print that faded away within seconds.  
Hibernius tipped his hat on his head. "You are going to hurt yourself one of these days with your pointless walks in the afternoon. Sun isn't good for vampires you know. Or are you that thick headed?"  
Vancha glared at the dark man. "Thanks. I'll remember that when I need to pull your arse out of a hot spot again." "On the contrary Master March it is I that had to help you," he held up two fingers, "twice."  
Vancha waved his hand at him. "Those don't count."  
"They don't?" A smile spread across the giants face.  
"You got anything to eat around here?" The green haired vampire asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Stalking my performers, eating up all of my food, next you will want me to find you a bed partner." "You'd do that for me?" Vancha asked, hopeful look in his eyes.  
Hibernius groaned and rubbed his temples. "No! Just go away and find your own bleeding food." "Which way?" Vancha called after the man as he walked away. "Left and then right! Black door." Mr Tall replied stiffly, irritated by the scruffy prince.  
Vancha stood still until the big man turned and disappeared from sight. "Black door," he muttered to himself as he walked in the direction to his left and took a right at the next open area between the multi coloured tents and carts. He heard a rattling sound as he walked and looked around for it, spotting a cage separated from everything else. "Hello? What do we have here?" Unable to ignore his curiosity he stalked over to the cage, one hand stuffed into his single pocket and the other resting against his stubbled chin. In the cage was a man. Or at least it looked like a man. It was covered in thick, wiry hair and had a longer face than a human with elongated arms and massive hands. "You are one ugly son of a bastard, aren't you." Vancha laughed, tapping against the iron bars. The thing snarled and whipped it's fuzzy head towards him, snapping jaws of enlarged canines at him but unable to reach him. "I can't believe no one's put you out of your misery yet." Vancha wiped off a glob of foamy saliva from his arm that the wolf man had slung when he barked at the vampire. "Unless you're not in misery and are just an arse by nature." Another bark and growl. "Thought so." A slam sounded off behind them and Vancha looked over his shoulder to see what it was. A man in a butler's uniform was hoisting a tray of food on his shoulder, most of it being meat. Vancha's mouth watered at the sight of the raw slabs of meat being carted away from him and looked at where the man had exited from. "Black door!" He backpedaled for a few steps before spinning around and jogging down to the room with the food in it, hands tucked deep in his pocket. He gripped the old brass handle and turned it as softly as possible just in case someone was inside and threw a fit for him being in there and eating the food for the crew and cast. When he saw no one he slithered in through the small gap he had made, letting the door fall shut soundlessly by putting his foot in the door jam. No one was inside so Vancha stood to his full height and looked around. He spotted a long wooden table stocked with food and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm in paradise." He laughed to himself as he picked up a long chunk of meat. The scruffy man dangled it above his head before dropping it into his mouth. He slurped it down quickly, managing two bites out of it before it slid down his throat smoothly. The purple garbed man picked up another fat coated slice of meat and tossed it from hand to hand before swallowing it down to join the first slice. Vancha was reaching for his third piece when he heard footsteps approaching the caravan. Thinking quick, he jumped behind two large barrels in the corner. The door opened with a small creak and light footsteps made their way up the stairs and to the table. Vancha tried to contort his body so he could peek out of the small gap between the barrels but it was difficult without making too big of a scene. He had managed to move his shoulder out of the way enough so he could look out through the corner of his left eye at the person snacking at the table. The person was a young man. He was tall, with red hair brushed back stylishly away from his eyes and wore a red sequined suit that twinkled off of the different shining spots as he examined the food laid out on the table. The man chewed on the knuckle of his right index finger and rocked back and fourth on the heels of his polished red dress shoes as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat. "Larten," Vancha whispered softly to himself as the youth cocked his head a little to the side, revealing a long scar that zig zagged its way down his left cheek. He turned to where Vancha was hiding upon hearing his name uttered but went back to looking when he saw nothing. The Prince watched the younger man as best he could, tracing his eyes over the slender frame several times, drinking in what he came to see. Larten reached out a hand to grab a plume of grapes but recoiled when he heard his name being called by a deep croak of a voice. "I'm in here, Hibernius," he answered, walking to the door and poking his head out so the giant could see him. Larten hung there for a moment and backed up as Hibernius' overpowering torso bowed through the door way. "I was just a little hungry is all."  
Hibernius smiled. "That is quite all right. I just wanted to know where you were. It's almost show time." Larten nodded and reached back for the grapes, cradling them in his hand as he popped one into his mouth. Hibernius beckoned the younger man with a finger, "Come here." He pulled out a black sash and looped it around Larten's tiny waist, tying it off in a small knot at the hip. Larten pushed his hips forward so Hibernius could adjusted the black silk. He just munched away on his fruit while Hibernius fixed him up, straightening his lapels and tugging down on the cuffs of his pants until they brushed against the shiny tops of his shoes. When he was finished Mr Tall looked up and said, "You look ravishing." Larten couldn't help but blush and turned his head to the side as Mr Tall planted a soft kiss on the top of his hand.  
The red head crinkled his nose after taking a deep breath through his nostrils. "Do you smell something?" Vancha cursed silently and pressed himself tightly against the barrels. Hibernius dropped his eyes to the barrels and shook his head. "No," he said, "I don't smell anything." Vancha let out a shaky sigh. He could feel Hibernius' stare burning a hole through him but at least the other didn't notice. "Shall we go?" The tall man wrapped his hand around Larten's and tugged him forward and out of the caravan, leading him to the big top tent where they would be hosting their show.  
Vancha let out a heavy breath of pent up oxygen when he heard the door close. "Gods that was fucking close." He climbed out of his hiding spot and walked over to where Larten previously stood. "French Perfume," he commented after taking a deep sniff. He picked up the raw slice of meat he was going to pick up earlier and gnawed off a large hunk, tearing it to ribbons with his teeth. "Show time," he said around a mouthful of food. He grabbed a few more slices, shoving them under one of his belts of throwing stars for safe keeping before turning out and walking to the big top to get into his balcony so he could watch the show incognito.

Vancha was nodding off to sleep by the third act of a man with three legs kicking about a football and tossing it to a lady that balanced it on her nose and barked like a seal as she clapped her misshapen hands. His arms sagged down by his sides, one still clutching the last of the meat he had snagged, lightly snoring through his open and drooling mouth. Mr Tall's voice boomed over the crowd without the help of a microphone as he announced the next performer about forty five minutes later. "Without further adu, Larten Crepsley." Vancha snorted as he snapped awake, jogged out of his slumber by the name he had been waiting for. He repeated the name sleepily as he crawled up to the wooden railing and rested his arms on it peering into the centre ring where Mr Tall previously stood. The lights dimmed to a pale blue. A sole pair of footsteps echoed as the teenager from before walked to the centre of the cleared area. The lights centred on him and his suit sparkled as he moved. Larten reached into his coat and pulled out a small stack of card. He fanned them out and tossed them into the air as he clicked his fingers. Instead of cards fluttering to the ground several birds flew up towards the top of the tent. "Illusionist, eh?" Vancha muttered to himself, licking his fingers. He watched as Larten pulled out a red linen from his coat and hold it up for everyone to see, spinning so the people behind him could see him fully. The red haired man curled the cloth up and stuck it in his mouth. He held it for a few seconds then clicked his fingers and opened. A small swarm of black spiders spewed from his mouth, receiving him a few screams from the arachnaphobes in the area. They crawled over his face and down his body, scattering about the floor. Larten held fast until the last spider had made its way down his arm and sat in his hand, resting on the upturned palm. After a short moment he clenched his fist, squashing the spider quickly with a satisfying crunch. He shook out his hand and a snake sprouted from where the spider formerly was, his fist locked tightly around its middle. Carelessly, he threw the snake towards the crowd, hissing wildly. The audience screamed as the red and yellow snake was hurled in their direction but before it could wrap itself around one of the spectators Larten snapped his fingers and a harmless rope fell onto a man in the second row, giving him a start. Bowing low he swept the tall hat off of his head, waiting for his applause to end before standing again. As he rose he slammed his hat together between his hands. A loud bang echoed through the room and Larten held his pose, hands clasped together over a now flat top hat. He removed both of his hands and let the hat fall to the floor with a soft plop where it sprang back to life. Nothing happened for a moment and then dozens of bats spilled from the opening and flooded the room with tiny squeaks and squeals mixing with screams from the frightened audience members. Larten smiled and raised his right hand above his head, making a circling motion with the fingers. The flying mammals circled around the tent and spiraled around the room before funneling into the hat once more, forcing Larten back with the force of their combined entry. Once all of the creatures had disappeared he shoved his hand through the back of the hat and pulled it up to his shoulder, spinning around again to show everyone that they had vanished. He bowed at the round of applause and continued with his show. Several magic tricks later he was finally at the climax of his one man act. Larten pulled out a box of matches and lit three in one strike, holding them up for his crowd to see. He withdrew a flask from his coat pocket and uncorked it with one hand. He took a long swig of the liquid inside and held in his mouth, tilting his head up. With a powerful blow he sprayed a mist of flammable substance towards the matches, sending the flames billowing in a long stream that extended out and took the shape of the bird before withering away and leaving a brightly coloured parrot in its wake. The parrot flew around the room then turned back the centre, exploding upon the snap of Larten's fingers. Cards rained down to the ground from all over the tent. He clicked his fingers together again and a fresh top hat expanded into his hands from a card he caught between his fingers. As he bowed for the final time he swept his hat beneath his chest, holding it out a bit as doves filed out of his hat one by one and scattered into the crowd, disappearing from sight with a fizzle of sparks and quiet pop like a fire cracker.  
As the audience continued to applaud him he turned and walked away, setting the hat on his head as he made his exit. Vancha slumped down and rested his back against the railing. "Well that was cute." He was about to snort to gather up some mucus to spit but remembered that he promised he would be quiet and stopped. "Stupid Tall," he grumbled, flinching as he felt the giant's piercing gaze on him. Vancha cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the flaps Larten had exited through to see Hibernius glaring right at him. It wasn't as harsh as his other glares but in the lights it still looked pretty frightening. Larten appeared next to the tall man and wrapped his arms about his waist from behind. Vancha grunted in surprise and picked his head up, sitting up at full attention. Hibernius' stare from Vancha broke and he turned to face the young man, resting his own hands on the vampires back. The green haired voyeur huffed and grumbled to himself as he watched the giant remove the hat from Larten's head and card his fingers through the red locks. Larten tilted his head up to Hibernius' as Mr Tall bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon the lesser man's lips. Vancha blew raspberries and slouched down but not before he fired a massive gob of green mucus into the the general direction of the kissing couple. The aim was fine but the distance was off and it landed on a spectator in the first row closest to the exit. A stir moved through the crowd as the man that was hit cursed loudly catching Tall's attention quickly. The glare fell right on Vancha immediately and the Prince sucked his head between his shoulder's and made his leave. Dragging his nails down the pole he hit the grass with a thump. Unwilling to sit up straight he flopped back onto his back. "Why me?" Vancha lay there for a long moment, listening to the approaching thunder and lightning flicker across a grey sky illuminated by a gibbous moon. Voices approached and Vancha made a throaty growl in irritation. He rolled over onto his stomach and used his forearms and knees to crawl over to a thick shrub and wriggle beneath it. Once he was out of sight and out of the freshly falling rain he went limp. He picked up his head and slammed his forehead on the ground hard enough to make a small indention in the dirt. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered over and over again, bashing his head with each word. A small squeak stopped him in mid slam and he looked up to see a small squirrel sharing the brush as cover from the rain. It's beady black eyes were locked on the vampire and it twitched its nose as it huffed at him. "What are you looking at?" Vancha rested his chin on the ground in the impression he had made as he waited for an answer. The squirrel chattered and wiped its nose. "I'm not crazy, I'm just a bit depressed. Now if you'll excuse me I'm a bit busy." He picked his head up and prepared to drop it again but another squeak from the squirrel stalled him. "'Why?' Because I'm stupid okay." The creature licked its nose and continued to stare at Vancha. "Relentless little buggar, aren't you? Fine. Give me a second." He rolled over onto his back and tucked his arms behind his head. "Ready?" The mammal clicked its little tongue on its teeth. "Okay. You see, there's this guy. I've only seen him a few times but I can't get him out of my head. He's pretty young and he's only been a vampire for a few decades now. He should still be with his mentor but I don't know where Seba is right now." The squirrel chittered softly. "Yeah, the tall, thin guy with the red hair and the scar. Anyway he's got a really pretty face and a great body. He fills my qualifications perfectly. I'm not gay or anything but I wanted to see if I could get maybe a night with him." Vancha's makeshift therapist scratched its ears with both of its tiny paws. "Gods! You see? This is why I don't talk to animals. You guys don't get that a man can like another man without being gay. It's called bisexual. BI-Sexual. 'Bi' meaning two. Zwei." The squirrel swished its tail. "It's okay, no harm done. But anyway, when he was done performing I saw him with another guy." The squirrel interrupted again with a small click. "Yes, the really really tall guy with the dark hair. Are you going to let me finish or what?" The squirrel curled down next to Vancha's ear and nosed his neck. "Thank you. But all I wanted was one night with the guy. Just one. Nur eine..." The rain started to pour down and even the thick shrub couldn't keep the rain off of the odd pair. They sat in silence for a long time, letting the thick raindrops splatter mud all over them. Vancha inhaled deeply and sighed. "I fucking hate shite like this. He's too honest a guy to go behind someone's back." The squirrel sat up and tugged on Vancha's hair. "What do you mean he's not that good of a boy?" He rolled over on his stomach and lowered his face to eye level of the squirrel. The squirrel combed back the wet fur on his head and shook out his tail, making small chattering sounds as it preened itself. "Seba?" Vancha gaped. "You saw him with Seba? Thin guy with long dark hair, white streaks in it?" Its ears perked up and twitched. "No way!" It continued to stare. "Well if he's two timing on Seba Nile he can spare a bit of time with me, no?" The squirrel shook its head to get rid of the water. "Well you're a big help." Vancha sat up and shook off his own hair like a dog. The Prince ducked his head down and sniffed the muddy fur top. "I don't stand a chance if I go in smelling like a wet dog." Slowly, he peeled his matted fur clothing and tossed them under a nearby tree, leaving him in nothing but the dirt and grime he had collected over the weeks. "Should I go for it?" He turned to the squirrel but the rodent was curled up and soundly sleeping by the base of the bush. "No worries, mate. You go ahead and sleep." Vancha stood up after checking for any signs of people exiting the freak show early. "Coast clear." He stood up and brushed his hands through his hair, pulling out two leaves. "First things first." The vampire flitted to a small clearing in the woods above the bowl where the circus lay tucked between the hills. Vancha sighed and held his arms out to his sides, palms facing forward. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the fresh rainwater wash over him. It had been about a month since he had a good wash in the rain so the water felt amazing on his sunburnt skin. The muscular man ran his hands all over his body to wipe away the dirt that caked his skin with the water as it ran down his scarred flesh. Careful not to scratch his scalp, he washed his hair out completely, carding his sharp nails through the green strands to remove any debris that had been caught in the multiple tangles that he pried apart. Feeling as clean as ever Vancha shook himself again, flinging water droplets everywhere. "Best go when everyone's still inside." He mumbled to himself before setting down the hill at top speed. "Scheisse," he cursed himself, slapping his forehead with a clean palm. He had no idea where Larten's caravan was or if he was even in there. The vampire darted about the camp, peeking through porthole windows, knocking on doors and hiding to see who answered. Most people were still in the big top performing and Vancha prayed that Larten was already in his caravan so his fifteen minutes of hard work would not go wasted. He came to the last cart on the far side of the camp not too far from Tall's own cart. "No surprise there." Vancha grumbled. He walked over to the long, black cart and kicked the wooden wheel, breaking off a few of the wooden rods that connected the metal rim to the axle. He grunted in satisfaction and stomped over to Larten's cart. Or what he assumed was Larten's cart. He reached up to smooth out his furs but they weren't there. "Oh yeah." The prince paused and thought. "Well it's raining anyway. I've got an excuse." He combed his fingers through his wet mop of hair and shook it out again. Vancha took a deep breath and huffed it out. He bounced on his toes lightly like a runner before the hundred meter sprint. Taking his position he rapped on the door three times before dashing to the side and waiting for it to open since there were no windows for him to peek through. After a few seconds the door opened. "Hello?" Vancha perked up at the voice and craned his neck around the side of the cart to make sure his assumption was correct. A red head popped through the small opening in the door and Vancha grinned, "Bingo," he whispered to himself. Larten looked around to see who had knocked and before he shut the door Vancha revealed himself. "Hey, hold on."  
Larten smiled as he came closer. "Vancha March is that you?" "Yeah it's me." He crossed his arms over his chest and crouched down a bit.  
The younger male's smile faded as Vancha came closer. "You are not wearing anything, Sire."  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." Larten huffed, irritated, and moved to slam the door shut. "Wait!" The door stopped and Larten pulled it open again. "I'm sorry. That was rude." The red garbed man nodded and leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing without any clothing on?" He asked, crossing his arms and hooking one leg over the other.  
"It's fucking raining and I thought it'd be a great time for a wash."  
"You bathed?" "Hard to believe isn't it?" Vancha chuckled.  
Larten laughed and nodded his head softly. "Glad to see you can wash up every once in awhile. Before coming to see me in fact." He gestured to himself with a limp-wristed wave and let out a dramatic sigh.  
"Yeah. I know you're Seba's double so I figured you'd like it just about as much as he did." Vancha scratched his head and shook his hair out again.  
"True, that."  
Vancha smiled sheepishly. He shivered as a cold wind blew over his soaking skin. "Fucking hell. It's bloody freezing out here. Mind if I come in till it stops and I can get my trousers?"  
Larten jumped and nodded. "Of course! I cannot believe I was about to leave you out in the rain. I am so sorry." He pushed open the door and rushed out to help the naked vampire up the steps to his cart.  
"No worries, mate. I'm tough. You didn't have to go get me you know." Vancha stood on a mat at the door, not wanting to get the place all wet and ruin his plans.  
"Force of habit." Larten blushed as he closed the door behind them. "Gods you are sopping wet!" Larten clucked like a mother hen as he pulled at the soaking strands of green hair on Vancha's head.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop fussing about me like a mum. I'll be okay." Vancha laughed and rung his hands together. Personally he didn't mind Larten touching his hair but in order for things to play out he needed to act natural.  
Larten shook his head and brushed Vancha's bangs back, wiping the water off on his hands. "I don't have any towels here but Hibernius has some. I'll be right back." Vancha opened his mouth to thank him but Larten had disappeared before he could utter a word.  
"Of course they'd be with Hibernius. Everything's with Hibernius." He spat into a trash bin to his left and huffed. He longed to shake out the irritating droplets of water clinging to his mane but kept still. "Why the hell should Hibernius get everything," he spotted a photograph of Larten before he had been turned and stroked his paper cheek softly. "I've never been one for fairness," he spoke softly to the black and white photo, "But that's the farthest thing from fair if I've ever known it." His hand snapped away from the picture as soon as the door snapped open. Larten entered after a two second pause, hair wet and wind whipped. "Raining harder?"  
"No. Just a light sprinkle is all." Larten laughed, out of breath and tried to brush his tangled hair back. "You didn't have to go get them. I would've been find doing a little drip dry over here."  
"Nonsense. You are massive and it would have taken next to forever for you to drip dry. Especially with all of that hair perched on your head." Larten gave him a small smile as he handed him a long, fluffy towel.  
Vancha nodded and unfolded the oversized piece of cloth. He saw a black H sewn into the fabric and instantly wanted to tear it to pieces. "'H' for Hibernius I assume." Vancha asked, tossing the towel of his head and scrubbing furiously.  
"Naturally," Larten quipped as he wrapped a towel around the Prince's waist. The older man grunted and pulled the towel off of his head, leaving his hair in a crazy style. The red haired man could not suppress a small snort of a laugh. Vancha smiled and replaced the hands holding the towel around his waist with his own. "You frown too much, you know. You look great when you smile." Larten's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head down to hide it. "Hell if I could get you to smile more by making my hair look like this I would wear it every day." Larten looked up and shook his head, brushing wet strands of hair from his eyes.  
"Thank you, Vancha. But keep in mind that I am not some woman and I will not be as easy to woo." Larten took the third towel for himself and gingerly patted his wet hair. Vancha rubbed his bared chest with the towel he used to dry his hair. "Who said anything about wooing?"  
Larten laughed and turned to walk away. "It does not take a genius to figure out how you feel," he turned back and dipped his torso in a low bow, "Sire." He added sarcastically, tossing his arms out to the side and sweeping one under his chest as he stood again.  
The younger man turned and walked away to a small makeshift kitchen in the corner of the cart. When his back was turned Vancha stuck out his tongue. "Cheeky monkey."  
"I heard that." Vancha growled and raised his hands in Larten's direction. He made an O with the fingers and pretended to strangle the thin man, grunting quietly to himself. Before the red head could turn around and see he lowered his hands and brushed his fingers through his hair to get it back into somewhat of a presentable style. "There is a brush on the vanity." Vancha looked around and spotted the dresser and mirror in the opposite corner. Amiss the bottles of gels, oils and perfumes contained in expensive looking glass jars there was a single wire bristle brush. He picked it up and pursed his lips. "Do you know how to use one?" Larten scoffed.  
"Of course I know how to use one! I just don't like to." Vancha snapped in an unexpectedly harsh tone.  
Larten seemed unphased by the roughness in Vancha's voice and continued to fiddle with a teapot . "Well if you wish to tame that rats' nest of yours you best learn how to use one." Vancha huffed and hesitantly raised the brush to his head and dragged it down the back of his hair. He cringed when he caught a massive tangle. Larten rolled his eyes when he heard the Prince in distress. "I am coming," he placed the kettle on a red hot burner and walked to rescue the older man in a leisurely pace. Vancha had a death grip on the handle of the brush and Larten stroked the white knuckles with his fingertips. "Let go of it, darling, or I cannot help you." Vancha held on a moment longer and then released, dropping his hands into his lap. With a few short flicks of the brush the tangled mass of hair was now straight and free. Larten continued to brush his hair since the other was clearly incapable of doing it on his own. Vancha tightened his shoulders whenever the brush snagged on his perpetually messy hair. "Take it easy would you?" Vancha cried after an exceptionally painful tug.  
"I am trying! But there are so many. How long has it been since you actually brushed this mess?" Larten grabbed a small bottle off of his dresser and dabbed some of the strong smelling liquid on his fingers.  
Vancha used his fingers to count back as Larten gently rubbed the liquid into the knot. "Awhile," he finally answered vaguely.  
"How long is awhile?" He brushed the area he had been working on again and the snag loosened itself after only the second brush down.  
"A few decades or so."  
"Vancha March!" Larten hit him on the head with the brush. "I want you to take this with you when you leave." "I don't need it," Vancha huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest like a child being forced to eat his vegetables.  
"Obviously you do." Vancha made a face at the young man combing his hair in the mirror and then went about playing with the different bottles and jars on the desk. "Do not spill anything." Larten warned, brushing out his hair again to be sure all of the snags and dirt were gone. "Ah, don't worry about it." The burly man asked him if he could brush the hair up to style it like he always had it and proceeded to open the different bottles of cologne and perfume and sniff every one of them. "Where did you get all of this stuff?" He asked weakly after taking a small swig out of one of the bottles.  
"We travel around the world and Hibernius purchases them for me. I love the smell of them." Larten grabbed a bottle of hair oil and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.  
"They all smell the same," Vancha purred as Larten's fingers wormed their way into his hair and massaged his scalp. Larten ran his fingers through Vancha's hair, styling it as the Prince had requested. "Not to me. They all smell different. Done." Vancha looked at his hair in the mirror and nodded in approval. He shook his head from side to side and mussed it up a bit so he did not look so prim and proper and smiled. "Much better." The naked man smiled and then turned to Larten. "What's that stuff you had on today?" Larten quirked an eyebrow and smoothed back an odd hair on Vancha's head. "That perfume. I could've sworn it was French."  
The red head nodded. "Indeed it was. The blue bottle." He pointed to a long, thin blue bottle with a enticing geometric shape. Vancha grabbed it by the neck between his thumb and his forefinger. "Careful with it." Larten cradled the bottle in a cupped palm and pulled the stopper off of the bottle. "This one is my personal favourite. Seba bought it for me as we were traveling through Paris."  
He held out the bottle and Vancha took a long sniff. "Seba has good taste. I like that one a lot." The Prince took the bottle and tipped it until a small amount dripped onto his fingers. He raised the fingers to Larten's neck and rubbed them on either side near the collar bone. "You should wear it often."  
Larten chuckled and put the stopper in. "Thank you," he handed the vial to Vancha to place on the vanity set. "I try to wear it as often as possible but I have to utilize the perfumes Hibernius gave me as well." "No you don't," Vancha said quickly as he replaced the bottle in its previous position between the others.  
Larten furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. "What is it with you and Hibernius?" Vancha remained silent, hoping the question was meant to be rhetorical. "Come on, then. I put a kettle on." He led Vancha over to a small table barely big enough for two grown men. "I know you do not drink tea but I have some milk if you wanted that instead."  
"That's fine." He held the towel tight around his waist and squatted into the straight back chair. Larten pulled a mug out of a small cabinet and filled it with chilled milk from a jug. "I would get you some trousers but I am afraid you are quite a bit bigger than I and would bust the seams." Vancha laughed and accepted the drink. "Nah. I'm fine like this. I like going au natural sometimes." Larten waited by the oven for the water to boil, hand poised on his waist and the other above his head resting against the wall, hips cocked to one side. Vancha let his eyes wander, tracing the straights and curves of Larten's long body. A moment before the thin man looked his way he snapped his eyes back down to his mug. "You going to be spending the night?" Vancha shrugged. "You can have the sofa if you wish." Vancha chewed on his lower lip and nodded. "You do not have to sleep on it. You may sleep on the floor. I just thought I would offer."  
"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch." Why refuse what someone offers?  
"Something bothering you?" Vancha shook his head. "Just tell me. I cannot help you if you do--"  
"Are you with anyone right now?" He blurted out, stopping Larten mid sentence. Larten thought for a moment, cheeks turning a light pink. "No."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive." He answered, loosening his tie to kill the scarlet glow creeping up his neck. "There are no women around here to my liking."  
"Never said it had to be a woman." He took a drink from the tin mug but held eye contact with Larten over the lip of it. The youth blushed deeply and Vancha smiled inwardly. "It will be dawn soon. Perhaps we should just turn in for the night." Larten changed the subject quickly, turning back to turn the burner off. "What about your drink?" Vancha asked. Larten scooped up the cup and rinsed it out in the mini sink. "I will suffice." Without another word he turned and left the prince sitting at the table. "Help yourself to anything you may need." Larten said before shutting the lid to his coffin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vancha sat alone in the silence for an hour before smacking himself in the forehead. "You blew it." He scolded himself and pushed away from the table, stopping suddenly when the legs screeched on the wooden floor. He rose from his seat and took a walk around. Everything was neat, tidy and organized, the complete opposite from the way Vancha lived. The usually purple garbed man opened and closed cabinets and drawers quietly, flipping through a few items that looked interesting and put them back in the same place he found them. Almost. He found a large black scrapbook and flipped it open. Nothing but photographs and newspaper pictures cut away from the articles littered the pages. "Well I guess that's one thing we have in common." He closed the book softly. "Neither of us can read." He flopped down on the sofa and let out a heavy sigh. "What did I say wrong anyway?" He asked himself, tossing his arm over his eyes. "You pried." A little voice in his mind spoke up. Vancha smiled, the voice sounded an awful lot like Paris. "He's sensitive and you invaded his privacy." "I didn't say anything bad!" He yelled silently at the little Paris in his head.  
"No but you implied he way homosexual and that's obviously not something he wants everyone to know just yet." The Voice chided him softly.  
"Bloody hell. I'm going insane." He clapped both hands to his cheeks and tugged down, pulling his bottom eyelids away from his eyes. "I have a wee little Paris living in my head." He laughed and crossed one leg over the other and lounged back on the sofa, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "So then, wise guy, what should I do?" The Voice remained silent. "Oh come on, geezer! You're never quiet except for when I actually need you!" He paused and listened for the voice to speak up but it never did. He stood up and huffed. "Fine! You know what? I'm just going to do what I want and you can't bust me for it later since you didn't say anything against it!" He looked up and stuck his tongue out at the ceiling. He unwrapped the towel from around his waist and cast it aside with a wet plop on the wooden floor. The Prince walked over to the coffin nude and placed a hand on his chest when he got to the side of the box. "Gods my heart is really pounding." He rotated his neck and tossed out his shoulders, loosening up stiff muscles. Holding his breath, he lifted the lid and slipped inside. Larten was sleeping on his side beneath a red satin blanket, still dressed in the white shirt and red slacks he had when Vancha came into his cart. Vancha slowly lifted the bottom edge of the blanket near the sleeping man's feet and slithered under it. He took shallow breaths as he crawled over Larten's body, hovering above him as to not bump and wake him. When he was finally at Larten's head level he stopped. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the slumbering body, eliciting a small moan from the slighter man. Vancha ducked his head down and pressed his nose to a bare expanse of flesh on Larten neck and nuzzled him softly. Larten giggled sleepily, "Seba." He rolled over until his chest was pressed against Vancha's and rested his hands on the bigger man's shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. "Seba?" He asked, the shoulders he had his hands on were much thicker than Seba's shoulders. He caught a glimpse of green hair, "Vancha," gasped Larten. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" The younger male tried to push Vancha off of him with two hands against his chest. Vancha braced himself against the walls of the coffin and forced himself down, pinning Larten's curled arms between their chests. "Vancha!"  
"Larten!" Vancha buried his face in the crook of Larten's neck. "Please. Please, Larten." "What are you--"  
"Please!" Vancha panted against the side of his neck, pressing against it with the bridge of his nose. "Vancha?" Larten said quietly.  
"Just one night. I swear I'll go away." He nipped at the pale flesh. "Just one." He moved up and pressed his lips to Larten's. "Nur eine." Vancha pressed his forehead against Larten's, cupping Larten's cheeks in his hands to make sure he didn't turn away. "Just one night is all I need. I'm not looking for anything permanent I just can't get you out of my head. I hate Hibernius because he gets you so easily and you don't even notice me. You don't have to see me again but please. . . Give me this one night." He kissed the man beneath them but Larten remained passive. "Bitte," he husked against the red head's lips, "Gerade eines nachts, bitte." Larten bit his lower lip as Vancha pressed against him again then slowly released it, opening his mouth to reciprocate the kiss.  
Vancha grunted and slipped a large hand beneath Larten's head and lifted him up as he boosted the lid of the coffin off with his shoulders, letting the plank hit the floor with a loud bang. The green haired man rose onto his elbows and knees, pressing rough kisses along Larten's slender neck as he worked at the buttons of the man's shirt. After he freed a button he would kiss the newly exposed skin, chuckling at the younger vampire as he flinched when his tongue flickered over his navel. He pushed the shirt open and off of Larten's shoulders to his elbows, stopping to look over the gift he had just unwrapped. Strong but thin shoulders sloped down in a wedge shape to a tiny waist, young muscles fully visible beneath pale flesh that tightened and relaxed with his heavy breathing. Vancha was drawn out of his trance by two long arms crossing over the chest he was fixated on. "Oi!" "I hate it when people stare." Larten said, blushing wildly with a irritated look on his face.  
"Well," said Vancha, gripping the wrists of the thin man and pulling his arms away from his chest and trapped them above his head, "They have good reason to." He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, nose, and chin before moving up to capture his lips in a ravenous kiss. Larten closed his eyes and pushed back against him, back arching up to the broad chest looming above him. As their tongues duelled Vancha's fingers lowered and unlatched the silver buckle of his pants and dipped his fingers into the loose waistband. Larten gasped for air as he felt the older man's electrifying touches against the heated flesh between his thighs, winding his now free hands around the big man's shoulders and tugging him down to press against him completely. Vancha lowered himself obediently and unbuttoned the fly on Larten's trousers, using his other hand to massage an already painful erection cradled in the lesser man's loose fitting jocks. With a hand placed at the small of Larten's back, he lifted him up and slipped the slacks off over his raised bum.  
Larten pressed his face into Vancha's shoulder as he pulled back the elastic waistband of his shorts and tugged them down to his knees to join the red breeches that had been removed not a minute before. Vancha settled himself between Larten's legs, trapping the bunched up fabric beneath his knees giving Larten the opportunity to slip the rest of his legs out of them.  
Slender legs wrapped themselves around Vancha's thick waist hugging him closer. "What's with you all of a sudden?" Vancha chuckled, nibbling at a protruding collarbone. Larten huffed and grabbed the edge of the blanket, "I am just cold is all. You were hogging the blanket." The skinny man tugged the blanket up to his cheek and snuggled beneath it. Vancha smiled down at the young vampire as he pretended to sleep and licked an exposed temple. Larten scrunched up his nose and peeked up at the grungy man through a half closed eye. "That was disgusting." Vancha laughed again and grasped the blanket between his teeth, tugging it down and away from Larten. He shimmied his shoulders to make it slip down to the curve of his back so it was out of the way and lay down on top of the younger man.  
"I can warm you up better than the blanket." Vancha husked, biting a sharp shoulder sensually. Larten hissed and lolled his head back, letting Vancha push his chin up with the pad of his thumb while the fingers of the same hand gently stroked a sensitive spot behind his ear. Vancha dragged his lips up Larten's neck and sucked softly on his jaw line, leaving behind a rapidly reddening ring. "You're gorgeous," he whispered into the younger man's ear. With a generous lick to the shell of the ear he pressed his open mouth to Larten's neck and closed around the area he where felt the thumping of a pulse. Humming softly, he sucked on it, forcing a choked cry from the teen. Flicking his eyes up he watched the pale blue eyes widen as his body arched up to his when he moved up onto his elbows and knees, desiring more of the delicious heat. Vancha growled as pleasure pulsed in his loins when he released and watched the red head wither about, reaching his hands up behind him and using the front of the coffin as leverage to push his hips up to the Prince's. He bit his lip and grunted throatily when he made contact.  
Vancha rumbled deep in his throat and pushed himself up so he was kneeling above Larten. He grasped the thin hips and tugged the younger man towards him and lifted his rump onto his thighs. Large hands rubbed along smooth flanks and then back down to cup the heated flesh against his own. Both men tossed their heads back and hissed as Vancha stroked their hardened members together, the heat transferring from one through the other in jolts of pleasure. "Scheisse." Vancha sighed, giving them a gentle tug. Larten clenched his jaw as pleasure coiled in the base of his spine, setting every fiber of his being on fire. The red haired man squirmed and bucked his hips up into Vancha's hand. Vancha ignored his desperate attempts for more contact and traced his way up from Larten's belly to his chest. He tweaked a cute nipple between his thumb and forefinger, smiling at the squeak he earned. After a few more strokes he stopped, panting heavily, trying his hardest to keep from pumping them both to oblivion when Larten let out a low moan of protest. The green haired man stared into droopy blue eyes and backed up a touch. He placed one hand on either side of Larten's ribs and slowly turned him over. Larten's lips twitched in uncertainty but he followed Vancha's hands and rolled over willingly, pressing his calves to the sides of the coffin and resting his chest on the floor of the box, bum turned up with the sharp slope of his back. Vancha slipped one hand beneath Larten's flat chest and raised his torso up. The curve looked awfully uncomfortable even if Larten was as limber as he appeared. Cold hands rested on Larten's lower back, sending shivers up his spine. Vancha smirked as the younger man arched his back up like a cat and dragged his hands up the smooth skin stretched tight over hard muscles. He slipped his hands under Larten's arms and brushed his callused hands over the young man's chest, teasing his nipples with the tips of his fingers.  
With a heavy sigh Vancha lay down on Larten's back, resting his cheek between sharp shoulder blades as his hands mapped out Larten's rigid body. Breathing heavily through his nose he nuzzled the sweat flecked flesh beneath his cheek and kissed the base of Larten's neck. Vancha picked himself back up onto his knees and ducked his head down, planting a kiss on Larten's lower back and trailing them up along Larten's visible spine. The scruffy man ghosted his lips along the thin man's back as he traveled back down, sliding his fingertips over the skin before his mouth touched it. Vancha rested his forehead against the small of Larten's back and rubbed his nose on the lightly furred skin. Dexterous fingers found their way between Larten's legs and stoked the soft thighs of the younger vampire. Larten shuddered and crossed his arms in front of him to burry his head in his forearms. The Prince placed one hand on Larten's back and caressed it with his fingers, drawing slow circles. The green haired man moved his lips from the curve of Larten's back and bit down on the pert bum raised in the air for him. "Oi!" Larten swung a leg back and slammed the heel into Vancha's muscular thigh.  
"That was so bloody close." Vancha breathed out, eyes wide in surprise.  
"No biting!" "I bit you before and you seemed to like it well enough." He raised back on his haunches and rested his hands on his hips.  
"Yes but I really do not want your mouth down there." Larten rolled over to face him, legs hooked over either side of the coffin.  
Vancha swallowed hard as his eyes drank in the youth laid out for him in such a tantalizing position. "I'm clean."  
"No no no. It is not that. I just think it is indecent is all." The ginger blushed and turned his head away from the piercing gaze, bringing one hand up to cover his exposed parts. Vancha caught the hand and brought his lips to the palm and kissed it softly. "Have you ever even tried it?" He asked as he rubbed the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb. "Yes," Larten raised his hand to Vancha's face, propping himself up on an elbow. "And I did not enjoy it." His finger grazed Vancha's stubble covered cheek and cupped the side of his face tenderly.  
Vancha closed his eyes and sighed softly. "It did not feel good?" He placed his hand over the bony wrist and held it there as he turned his head and nosed the pool of the hand.  
"N-no." The younger vampire's cheeks burned scarlet and he sat up, using his other hand to hold him up. "It was just embarrassing."  
"How?" Vancha laced his fingers in Larten's and pressed the side of his face to the back of the younger man's hand.  
"It just was," he mumbled. Larten sat up fully and brought his other hand up to Vancha's face, cupping his jaw with both hands. "Just no, all right. I do not like it." Vancha dropped his eyes in disappointment and nodded a droopy head. The red head's eyebrows knit together in sympathy and he pecked Vancha on the tip of his nose. Closing his eyes he pressed another to his right cheek and then his left, each a bit more fierce than the next. Pushing Vancha's face up lightly he licked his chin and nipped at it. Vancha opened his mouth to release a held breath and moved to lower his head but Larten kept it firmly trapped between splayed fingers. Slipping his hands back, Larten tangled his long fingers in Vancha's mess of green hair, still hard from the hair oil. He tucked his legs back inside the box and raised up on his knees above the burly man. Larten pulled Vancha's head back and breathed hot air over well kissed flesh. Vancha tried to kiss him several times, lunging out whenever Larten strayed too close only to snatch air between bared teeth. Tired of playing, Vancha reached up with his right arm and wrapped a thick hand around his partner's tiny neck as the other arm wound around his waist and pulled him into him, latching his mouth to the pale throat as soon as he fell close enough. Larten gasped and tossed his head back, crushing his chest to Vancha's chin with two strong arms snaked around a bush of green hair, tugging at the coloured strands with white knuckled fingers as Vancha sucked ferociously. Larten pulled viciously at Vancha's hair. He let his fingers slide off and dropped his hands to the rock hard shoulders level with his stomach. Larten slowly rose to his full height on his knees, pulling his neck from Vancha's mouth with a sucking sound. Distracted only for a moment from the dislodging, Vancha licked and bit at every centimetre of flesh that passed his lips, leaving a thick, wet trail of saliva running from Larten's collarbone to his belly button where Vancha dipped his tongue, giving him an amouse bouche of what was to come.  
Vancha let his hands fall from their positions and slide down Larten's slender back, resting at the curve of his rump. Devious fingertips tickled the cleft and Larten's hips jolted forward in surprise as the hands played with his bottom. Larten hissed through clenched teeth and clapped his hands around Vancha's jaw once again, pulling his face from his hip and tilting it up to him again. Ice blue eyes stared into golden brown ones for a brief moment that seemed like forever before the two vampires were locked in a vicious kiss, fighting for dominance with fencing tongues as Larten pushed the older man to lay on his back.  
Larten broke the kiss and hovered above Vancha, both panting heavily into the other's face. Vancha raised his head and reached to grab Larten's kiss swollen bottom lip between his teeth but Larten pulled away at the last moment and grinned down triumphantly. He set his hands on either side of Vancha's head and loomed above the man like a tiger above its prey. The young man lowered his hips to the man's beneath him and let out a low growl when their erections came into contact again. He slid his body down so that he was sitting on Vancha's thighs and lowered his torso to the Vampire Prince's. Larten folded his hands over Vancha's chest and perched his chin on top of the fingers, looking at Vancha with innocent eyes as he pressed his stomach to Vancha's weeping erection, flexing to create friction that made Vancha squirm for more. Larten laughed and smirked at his distressed lover but his cocky attitude faded quickly when Vancha grabbed his forearms and hauled him back up. Their hips ground together again and Larten bit his bruised lip to stifle a moan when Vancha lifted his hips to massage their lengths against one another. The bigger man's hands traveled down Larten's V shaped torso and hooked over to his bottom and flushed down quivering thighs. With a smile Vancha brushed his finger over Larten's most intimate place, bringing the blush rushing to his cheeks accompanied with a small whimper. "Sit up," Vancha pushed Larten up until the young man moved on his own accord. He grabbed Vancha's member with one arm twisted behind his back and raised himself up off of Vancha's lap. "You going to be all right?" Larten nodded, eyes watery with anticipation. "If you need to stop just stop, aye?" He gave a light nod and exhaled a pent in breath before beginning his decent. Vancha's head rolled back and his hands slid up smooth thighs and gripped the bony hips of the man above him as he slowly lowered himself onto Vancha's lap. His eyes closed as he was engulfed in the tight heat, mouth open and thumbs squeezing bruises into the pale flesh as he fought the urge to drive his hips upward and plunge himself in completely. "Gods," he groaned as the youth's painstakingly slow decent finally ceased. He heard a low, pained sigh and opened his eyes. Larten's head was tossed back, his arm cocked back to grasp what he was impaling himself on and the other hand curled into a tight fist. Vancha smiled and took the fisted hand in his own, coaxing the young man to relax and interlocked their fingers. Larten pulled his other hand away and let himself sink onto Vancha's thighs with a huff and used his free hand to hold himself up on Vancha's firm chest. "You all right?" Larten nodded and cupped Vancha's face with both hands, giving him an angelic smile as he leaned forward and kissed him. "Feels nice." Vancha lifted his head to kiss the thin man again but before he could catch the heart shaped lips Larten pulled away. His hands slipped from Vancha's face and clenched around Vancha's forearms as he began to ascent. Larten's eyelids dropped and he watched Vancha's reddening face with half lidded eyes as the bigger man maneuver his hands around to lace the fingers of both hands with Larten's, giving the boy ample leverage as he descended again.  
Sharp fingernails dug into the backs of the scruffy Prince's hands when the teen began to pick up the pace, rocking his hips into Vancha's quickly. Unable to control himself, Vancha closed his eyes and began to thrust up. As their movement increased in speed Vancha's right hand slipped away from Larten's and wrapped around his hip, helping him move when his body went rigid with pleasure as the glans of Vancha's member brushed against his prostate. The ginger's now free hand dropped and covered the bigger hand on his hip, yelping as the Prince pulled him down roughly. Vancha opened his eyes and watched his angel's face turn up to the ceiling and voice his satisfaction in a long moan. His eyes drifted over the quaking body above him, rigid muscle moving beneath sickly pale skin covered in sweat that glistened in the fine light of an oil lamp that glowed dimly in the corner of the cravan. Vancha's muscles tightened and he let out a strangled cry as he erupted in the taut body above him, holding the youth still with a vise grip on his hip.  
Larten gasped and slumped forward onto Vancha's chest, still engorged sex trapped between two slick stomachs. "Scheisse. I'm sorry." Vancha brought one hand up and softly pet the fiery hair on Larten's head.  
"Why are you sorry?" Larten sat back up and stroked Vancha's cheeks tenderly. Vancha opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he caught sight of the young man's erection resting on his lower belly. He gave Larten a half smile and wrapped his hand around the back of Larten's neck, pulling him in for a kiss as his fingers encircled heated flesh. With a few strong strokes the red head was panting and moaning as his orgasm approached. Slender fingers tangled themselves in thick green hair. A ecstatic cry shattered the still air as the teenager's essence spilled into the Prince's hand and their sweat coated torsos. Exhausted, the young man fell forward, breathing heavily with small squeaks of strain and shuddering as he climbed down from his orgasm. Vancha wiped his hand off on the blanket that had been shoved to the side and rested his hands on the bony back. Vancha slowed Larten's erratic breathing with gentle shushing as his hands ran up and down his sides and spine.  
Within moments the younger vampire had fallen fast asleep with his head resting against Vancha's broad shoulder as the Prince just basked in the after glow. "Oi," Vancha whispered. He nudged the sleeping teenager's head with his shoulder. Larten whined and buried his face into Vancha's neck. "You're drooling on me." Vancha chuckled as the ginger stuck his tongue out and gave his neck a long lick before withdrawing it and falling straight to sleep again. The older man smiled easily and tried to stretch out his legs to let Larten's rest between them. His thighs hit the sides just shy of enough room to be comfortable and Vancha let out an irritated groan and sat up, careful not to disturb the slumbering youth. He leapt out of the coffin with Larten cradled in his arms and padded across the floor softly to the inviting sofa against the wall. He lay Larten into the thick cushions and cupped his scarred cheek in his right hand, brushing his thumb over pale lips. The corners of the teen's mouth were upturned in a small smile and Vancha could practically feel the contentment radiating off of him as he brushed his hand down the naked body. Footsteps in the grass heading in the direction of Larten's caravan made Vancha freeze and cock an ear.  
Four seconds in between the footsteps. Long legs. "Fuck!" Vancha hissed. Hibernius Tall was on his way. The green haired man twisted around the room, searching for a place to hide in the scarcely furnished room. In the coffin? No the bastard would check in there. A soft knock on the door echoed through the too quiet cart and Vancha dove for the sofa. He managed to wriggle himself beneath the narrow space just before the door creaked open and the giant leaned inside.  
"Larten?" When no one answered he stepped inside. Vancha clenched his eyes shut and gnawed on his bottom lip as the floor boards creaked with his approach. "Larten, what are you doing, darling?" 'Darling?' Vancha rolled his eyes and scoffed silently. "You'll catch a cold sleeping out here like that." Cloth rustled as Mr Tall shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and wrapped it around the lithe body asleep on the sofa. Vancha's eyes widened when the seat creaked from added weight and the tall man's bony ankles were no longer visible. He heard a long sigh and closed his eyes tightly, breathing softly through his mouth so he would not be heard. "You're a real piece of work you know that?" Vancha cursed himself inwardly. He had been caught. Embarrassed and sorely pissed off the green haired prince slithered out from beneath the couch. He stood before the ringmaster completely nude, unashamed of his body as he drew his shoulders back into a superhero sort of stance. He took a deep breath and braced himself for an insult that would fly from the giants thin lips. Hibernius looked at him crossly. "You could have at least put him beneath a blanket." The hot air wheezed out of Vancha as if he had been punched in the gut. Vancha opened his mouth to ask where the wry comments or the cutting insults were but he was instantly silenced by the big man raising a hand. "Now get out." Vancha's shoulders slumped forward and his brow fell into a less than pleased look.  
A soft moan drew his attention down to Larten and he couldn't help but smirk. He looked so small wrapped up in Hibernius' large coat. Little hands curled together and the fingers pressed against Mr Tall's cloth covered chest, toying with a button of the sheer shirt. His forehead was tucked beneath the giant's chin safely. Pink lips opened and closed against the skin of Hibernius' conveniently revealed chest. "Well thanks." He reached a hand out towards the smaller man nestled in Hibernius' long arms, soundly sleeping the day away. When he was not stopped his fingers carded through the silky, albeit sticky, strands of hair. The Prince brushed stray hairs from Larten's thin cheeks and smoothed his hair back against his head. "Maybe we could meet up again." He whispered to Larten, pecking him sweetly on a flushed cheek.  
"Not in this century. Now out before I tell Seba and he rips your arse to bits." "You do care about me!" Hibernius' lips twitched in a less than friendly manor and Vancha held up his hands defensively as he backed away. He ducked his head down so he would not have to meet the dark glower and peeled out of the cart quickly, nearly stumbling off of the step he had forgotten was there. "Essen Scheisse!" He cursed and covered his eyes with his hands. The sun was out all ready and was burning brightly in an all too clear sky. When he lowered his hand he caught a whiff of something sweet. He raised it to his nose again and smiled. "French Perfume." 


End file.
